Once More
by Kurensai
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP Hitokiri Battousai is the most powerful and dangerous samurai of the Bakumatsu, seemingly ensuring the Ishin Shishi's victory. But there is one person left standing in his way...the hitokiri known as Kamiya Kaoru. R for language and violence
1. Once More

Well, here we go. Another story. I hope everyone likes it. However, there is one thing I want to make perfectly clear: THIS IS AN AU FIC!!!! IF PEOPLE SEEM TO ACT A BIT OOC, IT'S OKAY!!!!! SO, PLEASE, NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT. Just wanted to clear that up before I started.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and all characters do not belong to me unless specially noted. Don't sue, or I'll cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Once More by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
Once more, she was covered in blood. The blood of her enemies. The blood of the men she had just killed. She stood, as she had uncountable times before, and stared at the sky. It was raining. The small droplets hit her eyes, but she didn't blink. She was used to it. A tongue of lightening flickered across the sky, closely followed by a loud boom of thunder. She lowered her head. A few drops still clung to her eyelashes, but she brushed them off and returned her katana to its sheath. There was no more to do here. Her job was finished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He entered his room, threw his sword down, and collapsed onto the dirty, ragged bed. The day was over at last. He had killed a lot of men today. Over twenty. They died so easily...at times he felt it was wrong to kill them. But if he failed...he would die instead. And so he killed. In this world, the strong live, and the weak die. That was the way he lived every day of his life, ever since his parents had died from cholera.  
  
"Battousai-san?" He lifted his head from the pillow and looked toward his door. An old woman was standing there. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You are wanted downstairs." He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Very well. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She sank down into the water. It was warm. She always enjoyed having a hot bath after a killing. It calmed her down. The water rose up to her chin. She laid her head against the side of the bath and closed her eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips. Sometimes, she wished she could end the violence...end the killing...end the blood. But it was too late. Too many bodies, too many victims. She couldn't stop now.  
  
She lay for five minutes, eyes closed, thinking. Then she rose from the bath and grabbed her sword and clothes. Sliding shut the rice paper door behind her, she looked down the hall. There was still some blood on the floor and walls. That was to be expected. She had, after all, entered this family's house and killed them all; who did she expect to clean up the mess?  
  
She made her way carefully, taking great pains to avoid stepping in the blood. She had just taken a bath; there would be no point if she got dirty again so soon. She reached the front of the house and stepped onto the porch. The breeze felt good against her warm, wet, naked skin. She tilted her head back and allowed the gentle wind to dry her. Standing like this for a moment, she realized how tired she was. She wearily stepped back and sat down against the outside wall of the house. Maybe just a few hours of sleep would do her good...it would be a bit dangerous...but then, these times were always dangerous. And without another thought, she closed her eyes and drifted off...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tomorrow morning, then." He nodded and left the room. Another assignment. Fortunately, it wasn't until the next morning. He would have enough time to rest before then.  
  
He returned to his worn-out bed and covered himself with the thin blanket without bothering to remove his clothes. Of course he didn't need that much sleep, but it was occasionally nice in a way to have more sleep that required. He closed his eyes. However, it was almost an hour later before he finally fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saitou Hajime stepped onto the porch. She was lying there, shivering in the morning wind. Foolish girl, sleeping naked and completely exposed on the porch. If someone had found her, she would have been dead. He prodded sharply with his toe. She immediately opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Saitou-san!" she gasped, smiling slightly. "You scared me." She stood up and stretched. Saitou looked away as she put on her clothes. Fitting her katana and wakazashi at her side, she stepped around him to look him in the face.  
  
"So, why are you here?" she asked. He frowned at her.  
  
"You have another assignment. You were supposed to be there by now." Kaoru's eyes grew wide. She cursed and turned to go.  
  
"Be careful," warned Saitou over her shoulder. "We have heard reports that the Ishin Shishi also has plans to execute this same man. Be very careful so as not to meet. We do not need more blood on our hands." Kaoru smirked and replied, "Just hope for his sake he stays out of my way." She walked off, leaving Saitou on the porch.  
  
"Women," he grunted. Then he left as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Blood. On the sword. But not too much. Good. Clean. Quick. Quiet. There shouldn't be any complications this time. He wiped his sword and returned it to its sheath.  
  
"Hold it!" He looked up, startled. There was a girl there. She was holding a katana.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, already searching for weaknesses. She had long, raven hair, but that was tied back, like his; it wouldn't get in her eyes. Her stance left her open on the right... an easy hit, if it came to fighting...he hoped it wouldn't.  
  
"Do you honestly believe I would tell someone like you my name?" she asked, sneering. He shook his head.  
  
"Fair enough. But I do not wish to fight you." He looked for possible means of escape. The garden only had one entrance, and she was standing right in front of it.  
  
"You are interfering with the Shinsengumi. You have to die." She jumped at him. He managed dodge the attack and rolled behind her. He drew his sword in classic Battou-Jutsu style, but his sword cut the air. She appeared behind him and brought the blade speeding down at him.  
  
"SHIT!!!" He managed to swing his own katana up and block her strike. He pushed her away and jumped back. Her smile grew wider.  
  
"So you can fight pretty well," she said. He didn't reply. He was concentrating on backing up slowly toward the entrance. Only a few more feet...  
  
"HEY!!!" she cried. "Don't think you can get away from me!" He was surprised by her awareness. Not many fighters would have noticed that. He sighed.  
  
"That's enough, I think." He returned his sword to its sheath. "I do not wish to prolong this fight anymore." She looked dumbfounded. After a minute, she walked straight up to him and punched him in the gut. He coughed and hunched over.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked mockingly. "Punch pretty hard for a girl, don't I? Don't want to fight because I'm a girl? I can fight better than any man, for your information! Or do you want to die instead? Because I can do that too." She indicated her sword. He gave no response. She glowered at him.  
  
"Fine!" She swung the sword at him. In one swift movement, he drew his own sword and cut through hers. The blade went onward, cutting through her shirt and drawing blood. She fell on her back. He kneeled over her and gave her a small smile.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but you left me no other choice." He sheathed his sword. She looked away.  
  
"You win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." He stood.  
  
"Well, I hope you are okay. That wasn't a deep wound, so you should be fine."  
  
"And...since you beat me...it's only fair that I tell you my name...it's Kamiya...Kamiya Kaoru." He nodded.  
  
"And if you ever manage to defeat me in a fight, I will tell you mine." He left the garden. She groaned and forced herself to sit up. He was right: it wasn't too bad a wound. The bleeding had already stopped. She got to her feet. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked him. He didn't kill her, despite the fact that she would have killed him if their positions had been reversed. Of course, it was a mistake he would regret: in the end, she would kill him anyway. Kaoru reached for her broken sword and looked at it.  
  
"Shit. Saitou-san's gonna kill me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There was a problem?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently the Shinsengumi was after the same man. They sent one of theirs."  
  
"And you killed him?"  
  
"...uh...actually...it...wasn't a 'him.'"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It was a woman..."  
  
"They have women fighting for them now?! How low will these bastards go to win?"  
  
"Regardless, she was very skilled at fighting."  
  
"Did you kill her?"  
  
"Well...no..."  
  
"WHAT???!!! Are you telling me that we have a member of the Shinsengumi who knows you and is walking around freely?!" Battousai nodded.  
  
"It would appear so." The man sitting at the desk slammed his fist down.  
  
"This can't happen! You have to find her and kill her!" Battousai looked startled.  
  
"I cannot do that. I do not kill women."  
  
"Bullshit! You can't treat her different than anyone else if she is a member of the Shinsengumi!"  
  
"I am certain we can find another way to prevent her from talking..."  
  
"NO!!! You have to shut her up yourself! That's the only way we can be certain. If she tells everyone about you, you'll be dead in a week!" Battousai hung his head.  
  
"Of course. I shall see to it immediately." He left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Why? Why is he so...why don't I want to kill him? He humiliated me. He has to pay. What's wrong with me?  
  
She walked down the street, past the lighted windows of other families who could be heard laughing and speaking pleasantly. But she paid them no mind. Lost in thought, she didn't notice anything going on around her. She brushed by someone and muttered an apology. No time to deal with civilians now. Suddenly, she found her arm in a strong grip. She turned around and saw that the man she had just passed had grabbed her.  
  
"I said, 'You got a problem?!'" he growled. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. His eyes narrowed and he drew his sword.  
  
"Leave me alone," she said quietly. Her hand inched toward her katana's hilt. Two more huge men stepped out behind the first. They surrounded her.  
  
"You hear that, boys?" he asked, a horrible grin appearing on his face. "This wench thinks she can order us around." The other two laughed and drew their own swords.  
  
"Your choice," she said. The first man's chest ripped open. Splattered with bright red blood, she pulled her sword out of him and faced the other two.  
  
"Who's next?" she asked, smirking. The tip of her tongue appeared and licked a drop of blood off her face.  
  
"You little bitch!!!" The second guy charged at her. She swung her blade straight through his neck. More blood spattered her legs and feet. The third man looked at his two friends and grew pale. She began to laugh and took a step towards him.  
  
"No! Please! Leave me alone!" He turned and tried to run. She dashed forward and ran her blade through his back. Pulling out the sword one final time and allowing the blood to wash over her, she stepped back to admire her work. Lucky, no one else could see it. By the time someone would find them, she would be long gone. But for the moment she was happy to simply stand there. She heard thunder overhead. Good. Rain was coming. She liked rain. She felt strangely peaceful in the rain. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. She raised her sword to her face and looked at the blade. It was covered in blood. She wiped it on the headless man's clothes and sheathed it. Looking at her hand, she saw some blood still on it. Bringing her hand to her lips, she licked the blood off and savored the taste in her mouth.  
  
A light drizzle began to fall. She looked at the sky. Clouds obscured the stars and moon. There was little light. Good. She would be less noticeable. Glancing once more at the three bodies in the street, she turned and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He heard a scream and broke into a run. There was blood. Lots of it, by the smell. He rounded the corner and found three men lying on the ground, dead. Such senseless killing...  
  
He looked up. Strange...along with the smell of blood, the faint but unmistakable smell of jasmine hung in the air. He had smelt the same scent on her...and that meant that she was close. He had come from the west. So she could only have gone east. He heard a door open. Someone was coming. Time to leave. Rain began to fall. He ran off as someone walked out into the street. He heard a shriek, but didn't stop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her outer clothes cast aside, she allowed the rain to wash the blood from her body. It was a shame: her outfit was too drenched in blood to be worn again. She'd have to find some new clothes...hopefully another woman lived nearby. In the meantime, she was content to wear her undergarments only.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching fast. She backed up into the shadows, clutching her sword, ready to strike anyone who saw her. Her eyes strained to see through the darkness...it was HIM. Less than a day had passed and she already had to battle him again? Perhaps fate was against her.  
  
She hoped he wouldn't notice, but she knew that was futile. He was too attentive and too meticulous not to spot her. He paused no more than ten feet in front of her. She saw him look down and cursed herself. She had forgotten to grab her clothes. He kneeled down and picked up the cast- aside garments. Then he stood.  
  
"I know you're still here," he said, his eyes flashing. "But I promise not to kill you if you give yourself up." She almost laughed aloud. Kamiya Kaoru give herself up? This man was more delusional than she thought. He had drawn his sword, looking in every direction for her. He would never see her if she attacked now. A perfect opportunity. Why not seize it?  
  
"Die!" She burst from the darkness and swung her sword. 


	2. Trouble at Home

I know I haven't posted in a looooooooooong time, but I've been busy with exams and junk. Anyway, here we go again! This is chapter 2 of my badly written story. Please find it in your heart to enjoy it, and please, tell me what you thought afterward. Please? Okay, well, at any rate, it's late, and I bid you farewell.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything. Don't sue me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Once More by Supersaiyanchicken  
  
"Die!" She burst from the darkness and swung her sword. He whirled around as she flew toward him. His eyes widened...  
  
The blade stopped, less than an inch from his head. Kaoru stood, still, silent. 'Why? Why didn't I kill him?!' He stepped back and stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. "I thought you were going to kill me." She glared at him.  
  
"I just spared your life! Isn't that enough?" she spat. He smiled at her. "Don't mock me! Stop smiling! Why are you staring at me?" He didn't reply. She realized that her clothes were still on the ground and threw him a horrified look.  
  
"That's why you're looking at me like that! HOW DARE YOU!!!" She began to swing her sword wildly at him. The attacks were poorly aimed and easy for him to block, but powerful nonetheless. He staggered backwards. She relented her assault after a moment and stood with her hands on her knees, panting for breath. He gave a small laugh.  
  
"Believe me, Kamiya-san, I would not dream of looking at you inappropriately." She scowled at him.  
  
"Like I believe you," she growled. He shrugged.  
  
"Believe what you wish. I thank you for sparing my life. I guess this makes us even." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait!" He paused. "I would have won that fight! Tell me your name!" He looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
"My name? ...They call me Hitokiri Battousai." And saying this, he was gone. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"He...he is...Battousai...?" She stared after him. "I've actually fought Hitokiri Battousai?!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and turned around. Dwelling on that now would waste time. Besides, a woman who looked to be about her size had stepped out onto one of the porches lining the street. Kaoru smirked and sheathed her sword.  
  
"Hey!" she called, beginning to walk towards her. She could already feel the woman's blood on her hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai entered the inn. He could hear voices yelling angrily from the other room. He stepped in. The arguing instantly stopped.  
  
"What's going on?!" he asked, puzzled. A man with long hair stepped forward.  
  
"Battousai-san," he said, holding out his hand. Battousai shook it.  
"Who are you?" he asked. Another voice replied, "His name is Shishio Makoto."  
  
"Ah, yes. I've been hearing about you." Shishio smirked.  
  
"Perhaps I'm not being as careful as I should be," he remarked. Battousai shrugged. Shishio stepped back and Battousai looked at the other people in the room.  
  
"So, why are you all here?" he asked. "This is dangerous. It would be wise for you to leave." There was a murmur of dissent among the men gathered.  
  
One of them spoke to Battousai. "There has been a slight setback in our plans. Apparently a group calling themselves the Oniwabanshuu has set itself up here in Kyoto. They aren't making things any easier for us." Battousai nodded.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"Go with Shishio-san and deal with the leader of this group. His name is Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"Very well."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru stepped out into the rain, wearing new clothes. She looked up and down the deserted street. This town was so empty at night these days. Yet before the fighting...she had lived here. There wasn't a constant fear of death. People could be found laughing and walking on the streets at all hours.  
  
She headed for her house. Despite the fact that she was an important member of the Shinsengumi, the location of her home was still unknown by many. It was safest that way.  
  
"I'm back!" she called, stepping through the door. She heard screams of delight and saw her two little sisters running toward her. She scooped them into her arms and hugged them tightly to her chest.  
  
"Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan! How are you?" she asked happily. She put them down and they looked up at her with loving eyes.  
  
"Kaoru! You're back!" cried Ayame delightedly. She hugged her sister's leg. Kaoru patted her head and knelt down.  
  
"Has anything happened while I've been gone?" she asked Suzume. She shook her head.  
  
"Nuh-uh," she said. "Nothing happened. It was boring." Kaoru laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. She straightened up. "Where's Yahiko?" she asked. Suzume shrugged. Kaoru nodded and walked down the hall. She saw a light on and stepped into the sparring room of the house. Before the Bakumatsu had begun, before her father had died, he had run a large kendo school. Kaoru had become a master of the style and her father had appointed her assistant master of the school. But he was gone now...  
  
Her brother Yahiko was sitting on the bare floor of the dojo and reading. He had a candle with him and it provided the meager light which lit the room. He looked up when she entered.  
  
"You're back," he said simply. She walked over to him.  
  
"How've you been doing?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Alright. It's pretty dull here, though. Wish we could go somewhere." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"It's not as fun as you think, Yahiko-chan. Not everyone is too nice out there. You could get killed." He laughed.  
  
"I doubt it. I'm not too bad with a sword, you know." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but you're not as good as me, and I still get hurt sometimes." He snickered.  
  
"That's because you're a girl! An ugly one too!" She punched him playfully on the arm. He lunged at her and knocked her over. Sitting on her chest, he began to tickle her until she was laughing too hard to breathe.  
  
"Give up?" he asked fiercely. She nodded frantically and he got off her. She lay on the floor panting heavily.  
  
"See? I can beat you!" She laughed and ruffled his hair. He squirmed and tried to escape.  
  
"You need to get to sleep," she said, standing up. He groaned, plopped back down on the floor and picked up his book. Kaoru placed her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
"Yahiko-chan," she said exasperatedly. "Please listen to me." He ignored her. 'How is it that I can kill a man without feeling anything and yet I can't make my little brother go to sleep?' she thought. "Fine," she said. "You can do whatever you want. Just don't complain to me when you're too tired." She turned on her heel and stomped out in a huff.  
  
She walked into her sisters' room and found them already asleep in their beds. They were so sweet...she couldn't forgive herself in anything ever happened to them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai watched the building in which the Oniwabanshuu had supposedly established their base. No one had entered or exited for almost two hours. Shishio had fallen asleep and was leaning against the wall. Battousai resented his apparent lack of motivation, but was able to have a conversation with Shishio's apprentice, Seta Soujiro. This boy was a strange one. He never stopped smiling, and spoke politely to everyone.  
  
"Someone's coming." Battousai backed into the shadows. Soujiro was right. A tall, thin man with a mask looking like a demon strode past them and entered the building.  
  
"That's the building we want," said Soujiro. Shishio opened his eyes.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After taking a short bath, Kaoru headed back into the sparring room to get Yahiko. She found him asleep on the floor. She lifted him up and half-carried-half-dragged him to his room. He collapsed onto his bed as soon as the reached it. She kneeled next to him and pulled the blanket over him.  
  
As she was walking out, she heard him say, "Kaoru?" She turned.  
  
"Yes?" He looked sheepish. "Uh...could you...stay here...until I...uh...fall asleep?" She was taken aback. He never asked for things like this; indeed, he usually acted disgusted at signs of affection.  
  
"Yahiko-chan...what's wrong?" She was startled to see tears in his eyes. She sat down at the head of his bed. He crawled into her arms, something he hadn't done for years. He began to cry softly.  
  
"Kaoru...I'm always scared...scared that something will happen to you one day...and you won't come back...and we won't know what happened..." She hugged him close.  
  
"Don't worry, Yahiko-chan. Nothing's going to happen to me." He lifted his head and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"How do you know?!" he demanded. "If you got hurt we wouldn't find out...you just wouldn't come home...ever...what would happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "But I do know that I will not get killed. You have to trust me, Yahiko-chan, I don't lose. I can't. You are too important to me." He gave her a watery smile and put his head in her lap. She sat cross-legged and softly stroked his hair. She felt his body loosen up from its previous tension and he soon fell asleep.  
  
She laid his head onto his pillow and exited his room. She had never known...he had never said anything. She hated the idea of leaving them alone day after day, but she couldn't do anything about it. These were troubled times.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Battousai jumped out the window, the glass shattering all around him. He ignored the sharp pain as the shards ripped through his skin and rolled as he landed. He heard Soujiro hit the ground behind him, but didn't wait for Shishio. 3They began to run. Suddenly, they heard a blood curdling scream. Shishio burst through the doors, his body aflame. He ran straight past them and off into the distance. Soujiro ran after his master worriedly, leaving Battousai to take care of himself.  
  
Battousai brushed off his clothes and began walking away. They had failed. Not good. His superiors wouldn't be pleased. But it had been an impossible mission to begin with. The Oniwabanshuu far outnumbered the Ishin Shishi's assassins. Maybe they had known that he would fail.  
  
Battousai wondered vaguely what had happened to Shishio. It didn't strike him as a particularly heavy loss if Shishio died...he wasn't the friendliest person.  
  
Battousai entered the inn yet again. Without bothering to see if anyone was waiting for him, he went straight to his room and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By the following morning, the clouds had vanished from the skies and the sun was beaming down upon the city of Kyoto. Battousai woke to find the sun in his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but was unable. He had just finished dressing when Katsura entered his room. He greeted him with a "good morning" and gave him his next assignment. His tone was stiff; Battousai could tell that he was upset about the failure of the previous night's mission. After delivering the message, Katsura left. Battousai stood for a moment before leaving as well. The actual kill was not until the night. But he had to find his target during the day and keep an eye on him until then.  
  
'Kiyosato Akira. I pity you,' he thought, stepping into the morning sun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wiping his sword clean, Battousai looked up at Katsura. His leader was smiling at the scar on his cheek, running from his eye to his chin. It was still bleeding slowly.  
  
"I never thought anyone could possibly hurt you, Himura," he said. "Was your opponent exceptional?" Battousai slid the sword into its sheath.  
  
"No," he replied. "Stubborn." Katsura nodded.  
  
"Well done, in any case. We have no assignments for you at the moment, so you may do as you please. However, as always, be careful." Battousai walked away. 'I need a bath,' he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru smirked and shoved her blade through her victim's neck. Blood splashed against the ground. There was a lot of blood on her sword as well. She brought the steel to her lips and licked the blood off. A wonderful taste. This man had been rich, in good health, and in excellent shape. He had squirmed just right when the blade had first penetrated his skin. How she loved to kill people like him.  
  
She heard footsteps and turned. Saitou was walking up to her along with Okita and several other Shinsengumi warriors. His narrow yellow eyes were blazing with fire.  
  
"Saitou-san, I-" The back of his gloved hand collided with her cheek. She stumbled backward.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" he snarled. She stared up at him in shock but didn't reply. "You stupid fool, you cannot simply go around killing anyone you want! Why do you constantly do this?!" Kaoru didn't respond.  
  
'Why do I do this?' she asked herself. 'I'm not even sure I know.' But she said to Saitou, "It really makes no difference. I was not caught, and he didn't have any family left." Saitou's lip curled.  
  
"That is completely irrelevant! You know that you are not to kill unless it is in your own defense or you have orders!" Kaoru cringed. Although she feared almost no one, Saitou was one of the scariest people when he got mad. He glowered at her for a minute before turning and walking away. Okita helped her up.  
  
"Don't let him get to you, Kamiya-san," he said cheerfully. "However, I do believe that there is some truth to what Saitou-san says. You shouldn't be so reckless." Kaoru pushed him away and stomped off. He stared after her with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Okita-san! Let's go!"  
  
"Hai! Coming, Saitou-san!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
He fixed his katana and wakazashi at his side and stepped from the bath house. The inn was small, and dirty, but it had everything he needed.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai." He turned, hair flying out behind him. A blade flew toward him and he only barely managed to get to the side. It was a kunai. He heard another one whistling as it came toward him. He drew his sword and cut it before it hit him. He strained his eyes looking into the darkness for his assailant. He thought he could make out a small figure, but before he could make sure, it disappeared.  
  
He didn't have a moment to react. A kunai pierced his shoulder, and another one clipped his leg. He fell back. He heard footsteps and looked up.  
  
"Wow, you aren't so tough!" laughed the girl. She had long, black hair, pulled back into a single braid that fell a long way down her back. She didn't look very menacing. On the contrary, she was grinning happily, and didn't seem to have murder on her mind.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Battousai, wincing at the pain. She didn't move or reply. He pushed himself up and drew his sword. The wound in his shoulder kept him from holding the katana straight, and he wouldn't have been able to fight properly anyway, because of the other cut in his leg.  
  
"You? The famous Battousai?!" Her voice was extremely irritating. She sounded incredulous, as though she doubted him. Well, it was clear why...  
  
"I will say again: what do you want?" She stomped up to him and glared at him.  
  
"What do you think?! You tried to attack our headquarters two nights ago! Did you think we were going to let you guys just get away?!"  
  
"So the Oniwabanshuu sent a weasel-girl to ambush me?" he asked, puzzled. Her face grew red.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!" She pulled her arm back to throw another kunai.  
  
"Makimachi-san. Stop." The girl looked around. Battousai recognized him. It was the same Shinomori Aoshi that he was supposed to have killed two days ago. He was leaning against the wall of the inn, arms crossed, icy eyes staring emotionlessly at the two of them.  
  
"Shinomori-sama!" gasped the girl breathlessly. She dropped the kunai she was holding and bowed low to him. He ignored her, but Battousai thought he saw the briefest of smiles appear on his lips for a moment. However, any trace of a smile disappeared as he began walking toward him.  
  
"Himura Battousai, the most powerful samurai alive. I am disappointed that you were so easily defeated. Makimachi-san is not the strongest of our fighters. How is it that she managed to beat you?" Battousai grimaced and lifted himself up with his katana.  
  
"A surprise attack," he replied. "You send a girl to ambush me at night? I thought the code of the Oniwabanshuu did not permit such cowardice." He saw Aoshi's eyes flash.  
  
"You dare make a mockery of us?!" demanded Aoshi. "After I spare your life, you have the nerve to question our honor?! Do you wish for me to kill you?!" His hand closed around the handle of his kodachi. Battousai shook his head.  
  
"You misunderstand. I mean to make no mockery of you. My question was serious. From what I have learned, I did not believe that a surprise attack such as this was ever executed by the Oniwabanshuu, for it certainly is not honorable."  
  
"Makimachi-san is not the most professional of our organization. Certainly, if we had planned such an attack ourselves, it would have been carried out properly, and you would have died. However, because of this cowardly attack, we shall spare your life, for now. Make sure you do not anger us again." He turned toward the inn. "Come, Makimachi-san. You have much to answer for." Misao cringed and followed Aoshi into the inn. Battousai stumbled after them.  
  
'This day has been too long. I need to rest,' he thought. He lay down on the bed, and sleep claimed him instantly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She watched her sisters play from the porch. The other kids of the neighborhood had sought out Ayame and Suzume and asked them to play. Kaoru had let them, thinking it would be good for the girls to have a little fun.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaoru looked up into the face of a smiling elderly woman.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked politely.  
  
"Battousai-san wishes to speak with you," she said. "He asks that you meet him at the Aoiya in two hours." Kaoru was surprised.  
  
"Battousai? Why does he want to talk with me?" The woman gave her a wider smile.  
  
"He didn't say," she said. And she walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He watched from the shadows. The rain was falling hard now. Similar to the last time they had met. Less than five minutes. He had been unable to stop thinking about her. He was unsure why, but there was something about her...  
  
A horse-drawn carriage rode by, splashing water onto him. He was drawn sharply back to reality. He stepped into the rain, holding an umbrella over his head.  
  
He heard a sound and ducked. Looking up, he saw a blade attached to a chain cut through the umbrella. He rolled to the side as the weapon was pulled back.  
  
'Shinsengumi?' he thought frantically. 'No. Someone from the shadows, like myself.' The man attacked again. He dodged backwards and drew his sword. Swinging it down, the man flung out another chain, which circled around Battousai's blade and snatched the katana from his grasp.  
  
"Dammit!" Battousai spun to his left, but the metal still nicked his arm. A few drops of blood were visible for a brief moment before the rain washed them away. Battousai caught the chain of the blade and pulled forward. His assailant stumbled, and the katana dropped to the ground. Battousai lunged forward and grabbed it. He turned quickly, seeing the blade coming at him. He dodged to the side and rushed forward. The man jumped at him at the same time. Battousai swung his sword, and it connected with his opponent's head. The blade cut straight down, slicing the man in two. The rain turned to blood.  
  
Footsteps were approaching. Battousai forced himself to his feet. A woman was standing in front of him. There was blood on her too, no doubt from the fight that had just taken place. She was surveying the scene with an emotionless look. Her eyes seemed unfocused. Battousai's hands clenched around the handle of his katana.  
  
'I have been seen,' thought Battousai. 'What do I do now?'  
  
There! Finished. I hope everyone liked this, I did put quite a bit of work into it! Please please please tell me if you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Op-T Aku Soku Zan 


	3. Seta? Dead?

Author's Note: Well, it's been a while since the last update; sorry, people! I've been busy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though, since I put quite a bit of work into it. Also, this chapter shows a pretty...dark side of Kaoru, so...just wanted to let you all know that. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and all characters do not belong to me unless specially noted. Don't sue, or I'll cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Once More by Battousai1235  
  
'I have been seen,' thought Battousai. 'What do I do now?' The woman did not move; she simply stared at him. 'Why doesn't she say something?'  
  
The sword fell from his hands. He could not bring himself to kill her. Suddenly, she fell forward. On instinct, he leapt forward and caught her. She had passed out. He could tell that she was drunk. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and left the street, leaving his sword in the rain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru had her hand on the handle of her katana, ready to strike out at the first thing that moved. She knew this was probably a trap, for what other reason could the Battousai have wished to see her? But the street was empty. Maybe he was late...  
  
A familiar scent reached her nose and she breathed deep, loving the smell. Blood...it was nearby. She looked up and saw a shape lying in the road. The smell of blood grew stronger as she approached it. It was a man. Cut in two...apparently he had been on the losing end of a fight. But that must mean...  
  
Kaoru whirled around and saw a katana in a puddle in the street. She picked it up. It was Battousai's...he must have left it here...but why? What would be the reason for that?  
  
"Do you smell something?" Kaoru jumped and looked around. There were people coming. She ran for the bushes along the street and dove behind one as two men rounded the corner.  
  
"Looks like there was a fight," said one. Kaoru gasped. It was Okita.  
  
'What is he doing here?' she thought to herself.  
  
"This guy got beaten pretty badly, huh?" Kaoru didn't know the other person, but his voice seemed very similar to Okita's.  
  
"So, anyway, you were telling me about what was going on with the Ishin Shishi?" asked Okita. The other figure shrugged.  
  
"Not much. We tried to attack the Oniwabanshuu but we failed. Somehow, they managed to set Shishio-san on fire there, so he hasn't been active lately."  
  
"And what of the Battousai?"  
  
"He has not been doing anything of much importance lately. Merely a few small tasks which the Ishin Shishi need to be done. Now, how about the Shinsengumi? What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Well, Saitou's primarily concerned with one of our female members, Kamiya Kaoru. Her lust for blood has led her to be reckless and kill unnecessarily. This is becoming a great annoyance to Saitou-san, as he would prefer that we stay hidden unless otherwise instructed."  
  
"I believe I have heard of this woman from the Battousai. He mentioned her in passing once or twice."  
  
"This is surprising, Seta-san. She is known to others now. Perhaps we will need to dispose of her..." Kaoru gasped. The voices stopped.  
  
"What was that?" came Soujiro's voice.  
  
"Maybe a spy. We should go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He stood at the window, looking out over the city. He had just remembered that he was supposed to have met Kamiya. However, this other woman had arrived...Kamiya would be mad. Irritating, how things had worked out. But on the other hand...  
  
He turned to look at the woman lying peacefully on the futon behind him. She was beautiful. It was a pity that someone like her had wound up drunk and alone on the street. The poor girl...  
  
'Perhaps I should also sleep now. She doesn't seem to be a danger.' He leaned against the wall, his katana against his shoulder, and quickly dozed off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru slammed her fist into the wall, cracking the wood.  
  
'He stood me up!' she thought angrily. 'What a nerve! I'll get him for that!' She was livid. Never before had a man done this to her.  
  
"Kamiya-san?" Kaoru jumped. Okita stepped into the room. Except...it wasn't Okita. It was the other man that was with Okita earlier.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. The person smiled.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Kamiya-san," he said. "I have heard much about you. After you were kind enough to leave me and my cousin alone, we discussed what to do with you." Kaoru's eyes widened.  
  
"And...and what did you decide?" she asked tremulously. She gasped as he pulled out his katana.  
  
"I really am sorry, Kamiya-san. But we can't have you talking. It would be bad for both me and Okita-san. Goodbye, Kamiya-san." He charged. Kaoru screamed and fell backwards. She heard a loud boom and covered her head with her hands. The room was silent. She chanced a glance between her fingers. The man was lying on the floor a few feet from her, his tongue hanging out, blood pooled around his head. Trembling, she pushed herself up to her knees and looked around. A tall man with a white Gi and a red headband was standing in the doorway, holding a smoking pistol.  
  
"Who...what do you want?" stammered Kaoru. He grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, girl, I don't want to hurt you. That guy's been pissing me off for a while. He kicked my butt a while back in a fight, and I've been followin' him for a bit, so I figured now was a pretty good time to get him back." He reached out and helped Kaoru to her feet.  
  
"Thank-thank you..." she said.  
  
"No trouble, Jou-chan. But, now, what would you say to dinner? I guarantee you'll have a good time. After all, I did just save your life..." Kaoru considered this. For some reason, she was still upset about what the Battousai had done. But on the other hand...this guy seemed all right, and he had just saved her. And besides...after they had gone back to his place and had some fun, she could pump some more pleasure from him by killing him.  
  
"Sure, why not?" she replied, giving him a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He opened his eyes as she stepped into the room, holding a small pile of clean, new sheets and a couple blankets. He smiled at her.  
  
"So. How are you feeling?" She gasped.  
  
"You're awake," she remarked. "You startled me." He laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Here, let me take those." He walked over to her and lifted the laundry from her arms. He set it down on the bed and turned to face her. "Do you still feel dizzy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. I suppose I simply needed some sleep. Thank you very much, sir, for helping me last night. If you had not been there, I may have...died..."  
  
"Please, don't thank me. I was glad to be of help." She gave him a weary smile and bowed.  
  
"Good day, sir."  
  
"Call me Himura," he called after her. She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Very well. I will see you later, Himura-san."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru collapsed on top of Sanosuke. They were both breathing heavily and his muscled chest was shining with a layer of sweat. Kaoru rolled off of him and lay back against the pillows. Sano smirked and pulled her close to him.  
  
"How about another kiss?" he said, turning on his side to face her. She grinned and moved her face toward his. In one motion, she grabbed his hair, pulled his head back, and smashed her fist into his throat. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood bubbled forth as she pressed her lips against his. He thrashed and flailed, trying to get air, but she kept his mouth covered in a kiss of death. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting at the blood and swallowing it. Only after he stopped moving and the blood stopped coming did she draw back, licking off the last drops from around her mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Sagara-san," she said mockingly. "You were right. I did have fun. And you tasted great." She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her clothes on.  
  
'Now I have to deal with Okita. He betrayed me. He betrayed all of the Shinsengumi. He will have to pay.' Standing in the doorway, she looked back at Sano. His eyes were closed. It was the first person she had ever killed whose eyes were closed after they died. He looked almost...peaceful. She shook her head. 'Forget about it,' she thought. 'He was unimportant.' She left the room, sliding the door shut behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was dutifully sweeping the floor in the hallway. He watched her from his room. She had finally told him her name: Yuikishiro Tomoe. She was very well-mannered, kind, and helpful. She had offered to help with cleaning up around the inn without anyone asking her first.  
  
He walked past her and down the stairs. Katsura was standing there with a heavily-bandaged Shishio. Battousai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Soujiro is dead!" snarled Shishio. "That's what's wrong!" Battousai took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Shishio-san. How did he die?"  
  
"Some bitch shot him yesterday at her house! I don't know who the hell she is, but I'm going there today and I'm gonna find out what the fuck is going on!" He stormed out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry about him, Himura-san. I told him to control himself, but he's pretty pissed, as you can see." Battousai nodded.  
  
"Perhaps I can come along with you? I would very much like to see this girl who was able to kill Seta-san. He was a very strong fighter." Katsura shrugged.  
  
"You can come if you want. Just don't talk to Shishio. I think he's gonna blow soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okita's smile faltered when Kaoru stepped into the Shinsengumi's headquarters. She didn't look at him, stepping up to Saitou's door. She pounded on it with her fist.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" he shouted, pulling open the door. "What is it, Kamiya-san?!"  
  
"Saitou-san!" she saluted. "Last night one of the Ishin Shishi's members attacked me. I—"  
  
"Who was it?" demanded Saitou. Kaoru thought for a moment.  
  
"I think his name was...uh...Seta...Soujiro or something..."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"He's dead," she replied. "He didn't get me." Saitou turned and motioned for her to follow him. They entered his office and she closed the door behind her.  
  
"This is excellent news, Kamiya-san. Seta has been passing information to Okita-san and vice-versa for some time now. Last night he told Okita-san about several key members of the Ishin Shishi. That was exactly what we wanted him to tell us. We had no more use for him." Kaoru was startled.  
  
"So you knew?" she asked furiously. "You knew Okita was passing information to the Ishin Shishi, and yet you allowed it to continue?!"  
  
"It was a valuable resource to us. It may have cost some of our warriors their lives, but we have obtained much more than we have lost."  
  
"But Okita-san...he looked amazed when he saw me today."  
  
"Apparently you heard them talking last night and Seta decided to go after you. I suppose Okita-san thought Seta would be more than enough for you."  
  
"He would have been...I didn't have my sword..." Saitou glanced at her.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"There...was...another guy...he shot Seta..."  
  
"And where is he now?" Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. She knew this was going to happen. It would be a little too weird for the guy who saved her to have just disappeared. But she couldn't very well tell Saitou that she had killed him.  
  
"He...uh...asked me to dinner..." she began. "I said...I told him no, I didn't want to go. He asked me a few times, but I wouldn't go with him. So he left." Saitou stared at her suspiciously. After a minute, he waved her away.  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed, Kamiya-san. We have no tasks for you today. Feel free to do what you want...but please, no more killing." Kaoru shrugged and walked out the door. Okita glared angrily at her as she walked past his desk. She gave him a smug grin and left the building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shishio threw the door open and entered the house.  
  
"Oneechan!" Two little girls raced into the hallway and fell over each other when they saw who was at the door. Shishio stepped forward, but before he could do anything, another door opened and boy of about twelve years entered the hallway.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked impatiently. Shishio put a hand on his katana, but Battousai threw out an arm to stop him.  
  
"We think something happened here last night," he began. "A man was shot. Did you hear anything?" Yahiko shook his head.  
  
"Nope. But I went to sleep pretty early last night, like around five o'clock. I wouldn't have heard anything that happened later."  
  
"We think another girl lives here," replied Battousai. "Do you know where she is?" Yahiko looked at each of these men's faces before answering.  
  
"My sister isn't here right now. What do you want with her?"  
  
"She killed my fucking apprentice! Where the hell is she?!" yelled Shishio. Yahiko didn't say anything. "Damn you kid, where is she?!"  
  
"If you honestly expect that I would tell you guys where she is, you must be crazy!" replied Yahiko. Shishio drew his sword.  
  
"Kid, I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me now or I'll kill you!" Battousai stepped past Yahiko and headed for the large room at the end of the hallway. There was still a bit of dried blood on the floor where Seta had been lying before he had been cleaned up. He looked up and saw something that amazed him. On the wall, he saw the words "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."  
  
'Kamiya?' he thought, confused. 'This is Kamiya's house? Then Seta must have been trying to kill her...but would Kamiya have used a gun? Do the Shinsengumi carry guns? I didn't think they did...'  
  
"Something wrong, Himura-san?" Katsura was standing in the doorway, looking at him. He stood up.  
  
"No, nothing, Katsura-san. I think I'm going to go, however." Katsura shrugged.  
  
"Probably a good idea. I'll try to keep Shishio from killing the boy. I'll drop by later. I'm sure I'll have something for you to do by then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kaoru rounded the street corner and headed for her house. The daylight was fading; it was hard to see.  
  
"Nice to see you, Kamiya-san." She looked over her shoulder. Okita was standing in the middle of the street behind her. He slowly pulled his katana from its sheath.  
  
"You might have found some way to survive against my cousin, but I assure you that you won't get away from me." Kaoru pulled out her own sword.  
  
"Okita-san. Please don't make me kill you," she said. He burst out laughing.  
  
"You?! Kill me?! Are you mad?! I will end your life for your arrogance!"  
  
"Why did you wish to kill me? Who could I have told? Saitou already knew about you and your cousin!" Okita grinned.  
  
"I couldn't let Soujiro-kun know about that. I figured that his trust was worth more than your life, so I let him go to kill you." Okita's face grew livid. "But you somehow managed to escape him. Now it's your turn to die." Kaoru dropped into a fighter's stance, ready for him.  
  
'I can beat him,' she thought to herself. 'I can do this!' Okita didn't move. 'Is he waiting for me? Should I attack? I've heard he can draw his sword pretty fast...he might be able to beat me if I rush him.'  
  
"Well, Kamiya-san? Are you, by any chance, waiting for me?" She was torn out of her reverie as he shot forward, thrusting his sword at her.  
  
That's it for now. I hope you liked it, and I'll get to writing more, if I get some responses. See ya! 


	4. Betrayal

Author's Note: I know it's been about 5 hundred years since I last updated. I just got back from Sweden and so I'm feeling like I want to update, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and all characters do not belong to me unless specially noted. Don't sue, or I'll cry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once More by Battousai1235  
  
He began walking down the street. Up ahead, he saw a figure standing with a sword drawn, facing away from him. He drew his own katana and stepped cautiously forward.  
  
"Are you, by any chance, waiting for me?" came a voice. Someone else shot at the first figure, thrusting his sword at it. He squinted, trying to see who it was...  
  
"Kamiya?" He thought the one being attacked looked like Kamiya. But who could be attacking her? He broke into a run.

* * *

She dove to the side as he shot past her. Okita spun around and swung his sword down at her, and she barely was able to block. He lunged to the side before coming back around again, driving his sword at her with such ferocity that she was quickly drained of all her energy.  
  
"What now, Kamiya-san?" he sneered. "Not so tough now, are you?" He began sauntering toward her, a confident expression set on his face.  
  
"Leave her alone." Okita whirled around and saw a man with red hair and a long scar along his left cheek. He was holding a katana at the ready.  
  
"Ah, Himura-san," said Okita, grinning. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He stepped away from Kaoru and started toward Battousai.  
  
"You will not continue your fight against Kamiya-san until you beat me," replied Battousai. Okita kept smiling.  
  
"If you wish to fight me again, Himura-san, I will gladly accept, for I have no problem with battling you again." Okita swung at Battousai, who deflected the blade before using an attack of his own. Okita dodged and moved behind him. Battousai cursed and dropped to the ground, spinning at the same time to face Okita.  
  
"Come now, Himura-san. Is this all you have?" Okita drove his sword at Battousai relentlessly, backing him up against one of the buildings along the street. As Okita raised his sword for a final blow, Battousai jumped up, kicked off the wall, and flipped over Okita, turning in midair and bringing his blade down at Okita, who barely blocked it.  
  
"What business do you have here anyway, Himura-san?" demanded Okita, the smile now gone from his face. "Why are you interfering in this Shinsengumi matter?" Battousai didn't respond.  
  
'Good question,' he thought. 'I don't know. I guess I really do care about her.' Okita's face grew red.  
  
"Answer me, damn you!" Battousai still remained silent. "WHY DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING???!!!" Okita took a step forward and stopped. Blood spattered the ground in front of him. Battousai saw the tip of a katana protruding from his chest. It was pulled out and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Bastard." Kaoru spit on Okita's body before facing Battousai. "And you!" She pointed at him with her sword, inadvertently bringing the blade dangerously close to his face. "Why do you keep showing up in my life?! Can't you leave me alone?!"  
  
"You must understand, Kamiya-san, that I didn't come here with the sole intention of helping you. Apparently one of our own was shot in your house last night, and we went there to investigate—"  
  
"WHAT???!!! What did you do?! If you touched my brother or sisters..."  
  
"I did no such thing. The man who died was under the apprenticeship of another of the Ishin Shishi, however, and so he was pretty angry. He is still there, I believe." Kaoru pushed past him and ran toward her house. "Kamiya-san! Don't rush in there! They aren't going to be pleased to see you!"  
  
"Then I'll kill them!" she yelled over her shoulder. "And you! You stay there! I'll be back!" Battousai stared after her.  
  
'Does she really expect me to wait here for her?' He sheathed his sword and walked away.

* * *

Kaoru was running so fast that she almost ran headlong into a man covered in bandages.  
  
"Watch it!" she growled, but she didn't stop. She burst into her house with her sword in front of her. Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume all stared at her.  
  
"Kaoru!" The three jumped up.  
  
"Uh...Kaoru...your sword?" said Yahiko. Kaoru looked at the katana. Okita's blood was still wet, and dripping from the blade.  
  
"Oh...this...it's..."  
  
"Oneechan? Is that blood?" asked Ayame.  
  
"No...no...not blood." Kaoru quickly returned the sword to its sheath and threw her weapons to the side. "So, what happened while I was gone?"  
  
"People came," replied Suzume. Kaoru nodded and looked at Yahiko.  
  
"Who?" she asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Three guys. One of them had red hair and scar on his face, and one was wrapped in bandages." Kaoru was surprised.  
  
'I passed him!' she thought angrily. 'I could have killed him!'  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yahiko. She shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing...so, who wants some food?" Ayame and Suzume shouted with delight and ran down the hall. Kaoru sighed and picked up her swords.  
  
"Who'd you kill?" She jumped. Yahiko was glaring at her. "Whose blood was that?" Kaoru leaned the swords against the wall and reached out to hug Yahiko, but he stepped back. "Answer me!"  
  
"Yahiko-chan, you know I can't tell you." She sighed again. "You've seen blood before. What's the matter?"  
  
"Those guys would have killed you!" he cried. "Because you killed someone last night! Every time you kill someone you make it worse for yourself! What are we going to do if you get killed?!"  
  
"Yahiko-chan, I don't want you to worry. I am not going to get myself killed." Yahiko didn't reply. "Wait...they were mad because I killed someone last night?"  
  
"Yeah...they said you shot this guy in the dojo last night. You didn't, did you?"  
  
"Of course not. You know I would never use a gun."  
  
"That's what I said, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"That's to be expected. They believe what they want to believe."  
  
"I...I just...I don't want to lose you too, Kaoru...not after Dad..." He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace and gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Now come on, Yahiko-chan. Let's have some food."

* * *

'Irritating,' thought Battousai, heading down the road. 'She expects me to wait while she goes off and checks on her family? Gomen, Kamiya-san, but I have other matters to attend to."

* * *

"Obviously we can't have such a dangerous person in our organization. Kamiya-san, you are hereby suspended from the Shinsengumi. Until further notice, any and all communication you have with the Shinsengumi will be cut off, and you will not receive assignments from us. If you find some way to redeem yourself, you may find yourself reinstated, but until then, you are dismissed."  
  
Kaoru recalled Saitou's words in his office. He had summoned her there early in the morning, and five minutes later, she found herself on the streets. Alone. Nowhere to turn. For the first time in her life, she needed a victim and couldn't find one. And that scared her.  
  
'Redeem myself?' she though, puzzled. 'How could I do that now?' And immediately the answer dawned on her. It had been staring her in the face for some time now. It was as though the entire thing had been planned; she had everything she needed. A small smile tugged at her lips as she stood to go.

* * *

"A visitor?" questioned Battousai. The innkeeper nodded. "Very well." He walked down the stairs, where he saw Kaoru waiting for him.  
  
"Kamiya-san? What do you want?" She smiled at him.  
  
"I need your help, Battousai-san," she replied.  
  
"With what?" He didn't like the way she was smiling. It was too fixed, too surreal.  
  
"I was suspended from the Shinsengumi," she began, taking a small step toward him. "They said that I must redeem myself in order to regain my status." Battousai shifted uneasily.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" he asked. Her smile grew wider.  
  
"I think they will accept me back if I manage to kill a high-ranking member of the Ishin Shishi." She put her hand on the handle of her katana. "That would be you." Drawing the sword as if in Battou-Jutsu, the blade pierced his stomach in the right and ripped up through the left side of his chest. Blood sprayed out, drenching her. Battousai stood for a moment, perfectly still, eyes wide. Then he slowly fell backwards, crashing into the floor with a sickening sound. Kaoru quickly turned and left the inn, leaving him lying at the foot of the stairs.

* * *

Voices...light...blood...pain...  
  
"Battousai-san?" The sound was deafening. Battousai tried to clear his vision, to see who it was. "Are you awake?" The voice was a roar of noise, and it made him want to scream in pain, but he didn't have the energy to do it. A low groan came from his dry throat.  
  
"I think he's coming to!" Another burst of pain. He heard several running footsteps.  
  
"Is he going to live?" asked a second voice.  
  
"I think so," replied the first voice, which sounded like Tomoe. There was a sigh of relief from the people in the room. Battousai tried to push himself up, but he felt strong hands pressing him back down.  
  
"I...fine..." he gasped.  
  
"No, Battousai-san, you can't get up. You need to give the wound time to heal."  
  
"What...happen?"  
  
"We found you at the door on the floor. You were unconscious and bleeding badly. I patched you up a bit but you need to stay put." He relaxed.  
  
"She...will pay..." he grunted. Tomoe looked mildly surprised.  
  
"She?" she asked. "Who might that be?" He stared at her dazedly.  
  
"What?" And he drifted again into sleep.

* * *

"So...the Battousai is dead?" Saitou sounded incredulous. "How is it that you were able to find him so quickly?"  
  
"I have encountered him before, as you know. After the most recent time, I followed him...without his knowing, of course...and found that he was staying at an inn." She found herself barely able to concentrate on what he was saying. She felt unnaturally strange. Ever since killing him, ever since his blood had first hit her, she couldn't think clearly.  
  
"Kamiya?" Saitou's voice brought her back to earth. "How did you kill him? Did anyone see you?"  
  
She thought for a minute before replying. "Only the woman who cleans the inn. I killed her after I killed him." Saitou was silent for a moment.  
  
"When I told you that you were suspended, I did not expect to be welcoming you back so soon. However, in light of this, I believe that I would be a fool not to do so. You are once more a member of the Shinsengumi. Welcome back." He gave her a short, thin smile.  
  
"Oh...thanks..." she muttered. She left the room. Stepping into the street, she looked dazedly around. She slowly pulled her katana from its sheath, staring at the blade, which still glistened with his blood. She brought it close to her face, breathing in deeply. Then she pressed her tongue to the steel, tasting some of the crimson liquid. The taste...unlike any she had had before. The taste of his blood brought to her a feeling of pure, absolute ecstasy, a feeling bordering on sexual pleasure. After standing still for almost ten minutes, she put the katana away and began the walk home.

* * *

It was some time before Battousai was able to move around again. Not to say that he didn't try to, but Tomoe managed to keep a relatively tight hold on him. However, within three weeks, the wound had almost completely healed. On his twenty-second day of the self-named "imprisonment," Katsura entered the inn and almost collided with the Hitokiri himself.  
  
"Ah, Himura-san. So you're up at last. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, although I think I'll go mad if I am kept in here much longer. Please tell me you have something for me to do."  
  
"Indeed, we do. That person from the Shinsengumi, the girl, she's been spotted killing a lot of important people recently." Battousai grimaced. He had not told Katsura (or anyone else, for that matter) that the girl from the Shinsengumi who knew his face was also the one who had given him this grave wound, for he knew the reprimands that would follow. In fact, he hadn't spoken about his attacker at all, because he did not want to lie about her identity any more than he wanted to name her. Out of respect, neither Katsura nor any other Ishin Shishi had asked him about the details, and for that he was grateful. Now, however, seemed a good time to get his revenge on that spiteful woman.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
Yo, that's it for this installment. I've got the next part partly written, so hit me up with some reviews, huh?


End file.
